emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5450 (11th November 2009)
Plot Clearly annoyed by Sally's presence, Laurel gives Sally the cold shoulder when she continues to offer her help in the run up to Ashley's birthday. When Ashley asks Laurel for some help with his parish paperwork, she quickly tells him she is too busy. Instead, Sally offers but sure she doesn't wasn't her interfering, Laurel tells Ashley that she'll take the afternoon off to help him, instead. Having bought Ashley a large cake for his birthday, Laurel's further irked when Sally reveals the cake she baked earlier in the day. Much to Sally's satisfaction, Laurel swiftly bins the bought one. In the Woolpack, Laurel talks to Diane about Sally's birthday cake and she assures her that Sally must know exactly what she's doing baking a cake for another woman's husband. When Laurel returns home, she sees Sally, Ashley and Gabby in the kitchen playing around with the icing and she feels like she's intruding in her own home. Laurel also overhears Sally talking to Ashley about her. With that, Laurel decides to confront Sally, catching her a little off guard. Later, Laurel seizes the opportunity to go out for a drink with Ashley. She asks him to go out in front of Sally, who quickly realises that she's being played at her own game. Ashley obliges and Laurel delights in her minor victory. She also takes the opportunity to assure Sally that she won't need any help with Ashley's birthday - she's decided to keep the celebrations limited to close family. A bruised Nathan returns home to his parents who interrogate him about his injuries, but he insists that it's nothing. When Katie walks in and gives Nathan an icy reception, Natasha's intrigued. Quizzing Katie about the morning's atmosphere, she reveals to Natasha about David hitting Nathan. When Natasha later confronts Nathan about Leyla, he plays the innocent and claims that she turned into a bunny boiler after a one-night stand. Nathan reassures his mother that he'll talk to Leyla but Natasha puts Nathan in his place and insists that she'll put an end to it all. Before Nathan knows what's going on, Natasha's heading out the front door to see Leyla. Much to Doug's shock, Natasha tells Leyla to stop being so naïve and leave her son alone. Having been warned she will lose her job, Leyla realises that her ordeal is far from over. Belle confuses Lisa when she wants two bacon sandwiches for breakfast. While Lisa's not looking, Belle hides one in her school bag. Belle also sneaks Olena a blanket and some socks, too. Olena's thankful to Belle for the sandwich and says that her mum is an amazing cook. Belle tries to persuade Olena to thank Lisa herself. Olena assures Belle that it's too risky for anyone to know that she's there. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi Guest cast *Mrs Wichelow - Ann Aris Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Front garden and guest lounge *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, barn and yard *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,000,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes